The present invention relates to networking systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to selective convolution encoding of data packages transmitted over degraded links in a networking system.
A typical networking system includes many components that allow for network traffic to be sent to and from various end devices in communication with the networking system. The components may include switches (virtual or physical), routers (virtual or physical), servers (virtual or physical), Ethernet links, fiber optic links, fiber channel links, etc. These components may be interconnected in such a way as to provide links to the various end devices connected to the networking system.
During normal operation, end devices connected to the networking system are able to send and receive network traffic via the networking system, the network traffic comprising one or more packets of data. Typically, a path through the networking system which provides the highest effective data rate is chosen between any two end devices. The highest effective data rate is a measure as to how much data actually gets through the networking system, and is used instead of a simple burst data rate, which is rarely ever accomplished and is a poor measure of throughput. In some instances, only about 30% of the burst data rate may actually be accomplished in a networking system.
In addition, as transmission errors occur more and more frequently, the effective data rate will also be reduced due to forced retries. Errors occur much more frequently when data is transmitted over degraded links. Links may become degraded to a variety of reasons, such as age, corrosion, conflicts, etc. One conventional solution to this problem is to use error correction code (ECC) when transmitting data through a networking system. However, ECC adds overhead to the data transmissions which also reduces the effective data rate because less data is included in each packet, and over a certain period of time, this reduces the amount of data actually transmitted/received. There is currently no procedure or system which is capable of balancing the need for ECC with the goal of increasing the effective data rate through a networking system.